Liquid Courage
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Modern A/U R&R


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own White Knight Chronicles, just the words below._

 **#~#**

Loud music, flowing drinks, energetic teens- all the makings of one of Caesar's overkill parties. The very reason Alastor preferred declining the teen's invitations, the teen's _numerous_ invites ranging from texts and emails to plain out asking then just good old coming up to his apartment with a few mates and just dragged him along.

Admittedly, he was actually glad Caesar had made sure he had came along although it would take a lot more alcohol in his system before he openly said _that_ out loud. He had been rather busy since Winter rolled round so a chance to catch up with those he was friendly with was much appreciated even if it did mean knocking back a few spirits and risking a hangover the next day.

Right now though, Alastor just wanted a moment of peace without someone bothering him with some uninteresting gossip about Leonard and Cisna getting together or that foreign girl who finally admitted her feelings to that guy she was always seen working with. He was happy for them but it was their business not his and he preferred not sticking his nose in other people's love life unlike a certain dreadlocked teen he knew.

Quietly exiting the large dining room where the bulk of the party was taking place, Alastor was just starting to wonder where to wander when he felt someone collide with him from behind sending him stumbling forward a few steps before regaining his footing.

"Sorry, Blue." His assailant apologised.

"Drink too much, Violet?" Alastor replied glancing round to look at the purple haired girl.

"I'm not drunk! Maybe a little tipsy." Yulie admitted with a guilty smile.

Responding with a smirk, Alastor resumed his walk through the usually quiet halls of Drisdal manor knowing full well Yulie would be following him. Unlike his other friends, Alastor actually did not mind Yulie hanging around with him. She was friendly with him but, unlike all his other friends, Yulie had a knack of knowing when he was up for some idle banter or just some quiet company. It was why he put up with her calling him by his hair colour and got away with doing the same to her in return.

Truthfully, although he had no idea where and when exactly it began, Alastor had a soft spot for the girl and would even go as far as believing he fancied her. Whether it was her optimistic attitude, how she always went wholeheartedly into whatever she did be it studies, work or whatever she did in her free time or her quick wit and sly humor, Alastor could not honestly say but there was definitely something about her he found attractive- other than her figure and attire obviously.

He had no clue that the feelings he had for her were secretly being reciprocated. Just like him, Yulie had no idea how her crush on him came about only discovering one day that she was thinking more about him and enjoyed spending time with him.

"So, enjoying the party so far?" Yulie inquired curiously.

"Yeah, but I think that's only the drink in me talking." Alastor shrugged not catching the glint enter Yulie's eye.

"Oh really?" Yulie asked almost too innocently in Alastor's opinion.

"Should I be worried about what you're gonna say next?" Alastor inquired raising an eyebrow at her.

He was surprised when her cheeks became more pink and Alastor was sure it was not just because of the drink in her system.

Feeling bold, Alastor slipped an arm round Yulie's waist and swept her over to the wall using his own body to trap her against it.

"Well?" Alastor pressed acutely aware of how their bodies were now pressed and it was not helped by the girl now squirming at the position they were in.

"I just...wanted to know something...about you." Yulie muttered quietly. Despite her cheeks now looking even rosier, Yulie had recovered some of her usual pep and was now looking challengingly at Alastor. "But you'll have to kiss me first before I'll talk about it."

Blinking in surprise, Alastor pulled away from Yulie blushing up a storm if the heat he was feeling from his cheeks was anything to go by. Unfortunately for him, Yulie was not going to let him go after what he had done to her and had quickly latched onto him to prevent him from disappearing any time soon on her until she got her revenge.

"Well?" She asked brushing noses with her blue haired crush.

Whether due to the alcohol in his system or his own inability to back down from a challenge, especially one she issued him, Alastor leaned in and kissed Yulie feeling the girl stiffen slightly in shock having expected him to back down. The stiffness soon faded and both relaxed into the kiss not caring if anyone came along and spotted them making out against the wall.

Eventually, the two broke off the kiss and Alastor was surprised when Yulie pushed him away then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairway leading to the upper floor of the mansion muttering something along the lines of "not here" whatever that meant although he could not help but think of one or two scenarios. It was not helped that it was mainly bedrooms upstairs, some of which currently occupied judging by the sound coming from them, which did nothing to calm a certain part of his anatomy.

Easily finding a room that was not already taken, Yulie lead Alastor inside making sure to close and lock the door before finally facing Alastor who almost felt like backing away when they made eye contact. To his surprise, the girl actually started to laugh.

"I can't believe you actually kissed me! You must be more drunk than I thought" She chuckled staring at him in a mixture of amusement and affection.

"Look who's calling who drunk!" Alastor scoffed walking up to her. "Now, are you going to tell me or do I have to kiss you again?"

Honestly, Alastor just wanted to kiss her again regardless of her answer and he reckoned Yulie was contemplating the idea also if the look in her eyes was anything to go by. At least, it looked that way before Yulie burst into another fit of giggles this time causing him to chuckle also. By the time she had calmed down enough to talk again they were back in each other's arms

"Okay. Well...you know how you're blue up there, right?" Yulie asked bringing a hand to his nest of azure locks. "I'm wondering...you know...if you're...the same... _down there_ too?"

Unable to keep it in, Yulie burst out into peals of laughter no doubt help by the alcohol in her system and how red Alastor's face now was after being asked such a personal question.

But Alastor reckoned he could get her sober just as quickly.

"Would you prefer visual confirmation?" He asked amazed at himself for his reply.

It did the trick though. Yulie immediately clammed up and stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" She asked suddenly all quiet.

"Well, only if you do the same." Alastor continued gesturing to Yulie's own unique locks then to her denim clad crotch.

Alastor was half expecting Yulie to slap him for asking such a personal thing from her not that he would blame her. So he was surprised she nodded now looking nervous as she stared at his feet while blushing cutely.

"Okay" She agreed finally looking him in the eye again. "But, only if you kiss me."

Blinking in disbelief, Alastor was starting to think he had slipped into a dream without realising it. As Yulie continued to look at him nervously, Alastor realised this was not a dream and she was waiting for him to make the first move.

Even though he was just as nervous as her, Alastor took Yulie into his arms and kissed her. After a few brief pecks and the nervousness left them, Alastor tentatively brushed his tongue across Yulie's lips which parted easily as the girl began to relax also. As the kiss deepened, Alastor allowed his hands to wander the girl's body his sense of touch taking in every contour of her body through her clothes causing her to moan into the kiss now and again.

Feeling bold, Alastor dropped the hand currently fondling Yulie's breast to the bottom of her shirt and slip it underneath the fabric before sliding it back up to latch onto the girl's breast again causing her to moan even louder as he kneaded and squeezed the soft mound until Yulie could bear it no more and push him away.

"Sorry!" Alastor quickly apologised thinking he had done something wrong.

"For what?" Yulie asked curiously as she quickly stripped off her shirt and bra allowing the blue haired teen to see her naked breasts. "I just wanted to get this off, Blue. It'll make it easier for you, right?"

Alastor could only nod too worried that he would say something unintelligent as he stared at Yulie's breasts causing the girl to blush and cover them with one arm.

"If you're not going to do anything to me, then at least shed some clothes of your own." She demanded grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

Unfortunately, because he had not yet removed his arms from the sleeves, the shirt got stuck around Alastor's head. As he struggled to remove the fabric entangling and blinding him, Alastor was completely oblivious as to what Yulie was doing until he felt the belt of his jeans slacked soon followed by his jeans.

"Hey!" Alastor exclaimed as he felt Yulie's hands take a firm hold of his jeans and tug hard taking the leggings down to pool around his ankles.

"Well, you have your hands full up there." He heard Yulie tease him. "So I figured I'd get started down here."

Alastor growled as he forcefully yanked the shirt off his head to see Yulie kneeling in front of him with her hands already gripping his boxers. Before he could stop her, the purple haired girl pulled down his boxers and squeak in surprise as his member sprang free from the restraining fabric to slap her on the cheek.

"Wow." Yulie remarked as she stared unabashedly at his nether regions. "I don't know what's more surprising: That you _are_ the same colour down here or that I turn you on."

"Kind of hard not to be turned on by a sexy girl standing half naked in front of me." Alastor grumbled as he watched Yulie rise to her feet an all too familiar smile on her face as she stared from his cock to his face.

"Oh? Then would seeing me all naked be too much for you then?" She challenged him.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Alastor replied kneeling down as he reached for the buckle to the girl's jeans.

Hooking his thumbs into the hems of her jean shorts and knickers, Alastor gently pulled the garments down her shapely legs to her ankles. Only once he had help her slip her legs free did he finally take in the sight of her pussy and the neat purple triangle just above it.

"Like what you see?" Yulie asked teasingly despite blushing as the scrutiny he was giving her lower half.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'love' to be honest." Alastor countered as he stood back up kissing every inch of skin in front of him as he went until he reached her lips where their tongues began battling for dominance once more.

With no clothes in the way, Alastor found it easier to play with Yulie's breasts and backside while the pressure felt on his member told him where Yulie was putting all her attention. Not wanting to be the only one enjoying this, although the moans Yulie made as he fondled her breasts and backside said otherwise, Alastor slipped a hand between the girl's legs to cup her dripping sex causing her to break off their lip lock when she gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"Like that did we, Violet?" He asked as he slipped a finger between her wet folds forcing Yulie to let go of his member in favor of hugging him tightly as what he assumed was wave of pleasure shot through her system as his finger went in and out of her.

Sensing Yulie was beginning to lose strength in her legs the more he fingered her, Alastor ceased his administrations, earning a disapproving glare from Yulie in the process until took a firm grip of her backside with both hands and picked her up causing her to wrap her legs round his hips . This in turn resulted in pressing his dick firmly into contact against her pussy causing both to shiver as something akin to electricity shot through them.

Grinning mischievously at him, Yulie started grinding herself against his manhood clearly enjoying the buzz it gave her along with the trouble it clearly gave Alastor. With his hands full of Yulie's perfect ass, Alastor could only bury his face into Yulie's chest as he felt himself quickly getting closer to his limit.

"Yulie!" He panted unsure if she could hear him when he had a mouthful of breast. "I-I'm-!"

"Me too!" He heard her squeak through laboured breathing as her grinding became more erratic.

Unable to hold it any longer, Alastor moaned as he unloaded all over their fronts unaware the action had sent Yulie over the edge herself spasming as her orgasm rocked her from head to toe before eventually becoming limp in his arms.

Panting heavily, Alastor slowly lowered Yulie onto the bed who did not complain as he collapsed on top of her as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Wow!" She sighed subconsciously running a hand through Alastor's matted hair.

"That pretty much sums it up." Alastor agreed finding Yulie's breast rather comfortable as a pillow.

"And we haven't even properly done it!" Yulie could not help but laugh. "What a way to end the year, huh?"

No sooner had she said that, fireworks began exploding outside signalling the start of the New Year. Glancing to the window then to each other, the two lovers could not help from bursting out in laughter at the perfect timing of it all.

"So how do you want to begin the year?" Alastor asked curiously finally lifting himself off the purple haired girl.

Yulie pretended to think for a moment before grabbing hold of Alastor and pulling him down on top of her again as she kissed him passionately.

"How about another round of our own fireworks?" She asked seductively when they came up for air before capturing his mouth again.

 **#~#**

 _Two new fics to kick in the new year. Now for some sleep, I believe._

 _Review if possible & until next time_

 _Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
